I think my friends gone crazy
by dragonfly-child
Summary: Harry Potter and his posy goes crazy and starts rapping to emiem
1. Ron goes Crazy

I don't own the characters J.K Rowing does, and I don't own this music Eminem deos  
  
I think my friend gone crazy (Harry P. Style) (Ron)Hello, boys and girls, today we're going to talk about friends and their relationships. Do have a friend? I bet you do, whose you friend? (Hermione and Harry) Ron? What are you doing? (Ron) OK THEN! EVERBODY LISTEN UP! I'M GOING TO H*LL! WHOSE COMIN WIT ME! (Hermione) Somebody please help him! (Harry and Hermione) I think ma friends gone crazy! (Ron) There's no mountain I can't climb There's no pile of homework to high There's no broomstick that I can't learn how to fly What do I got to do to get this way to show you there's nothin that I can't take this muggle chain saw tool Goyle's toe nails, I cut em off (myself) and got em pickled and bronzed in a glass jar, Inside of the Great Hall, with his messy autograph Sunglasses with Neville's name on my bacon eggs and scrapple I've been in the library, been readin my a*s off All this time, me a Draco, been burnin our heads off Tell Creevy and his bro to back off Before I get Feorge and Gred get their dungbombs And tell em to blast em off, and launch one of these fartbombs and then that's all?! NO! Blow every one of those stupid ninnies up and even the Dursley's and we'll tell em whose da boss now! Who wanna a sock! Who wanna knock the crap off! 'mione tell em baby (Hermione) Erm-  
  
(Ron) There's really nothin else to say, and I can't explain it (Hermione and Harry) I think our friend's gone crazy! (Ron) I little help from Harry P. won't you tell em I'm crazy! (Hermione and Harry) I think our friend's gone crazy! (Ron) There's nothin you could do or say, it'll never change me! (Hermione and Harry) I think our friend's gone crazy! (Ron) Theres no one on earth that can save me not even 'mione (Hermione and Harry) I think our friend's gone crazy!  
  
Like Filtch always told- me ranaranaranarana you little d*mn kids, if you have mud on you shoes wipe em off and keep you greasy hands off my walls! Um F THAT! I'd say the next part but I'm too cool to say it in a PG-13 area! Malfoy, keep given me that bloody nose and quit given me my M O Can't you see why your so mean, if your Mum and Dad just leave you alone wouldn't be given me my M O And you wouldn't have to go Eni-meanie-minie-mo, catch the stupid Neville by his head, shoulders, knees and toes Man, I don't know more, Am I the only stupid one whose normal anymore! (Hermione) RON!  
  
(Ron) There's really nothin else to say, and I can't explain it (Hermione and Harry) I think our friend's gone crazy! (Ron) I little help from Harry P. won't you tell em I'm crazy! (Hermione and Harry) I think our friend's gone crazy! (Ron) There's nothin you could do or say, it'll never change me! (Hermione and Harry) I think our friend's gone crazy! (Ron) Theres no one on earth that can save me not even 'mione (Hermione and Harry) I think our friend's gone crazy!  
  
My songs can make you cry And my words can take you my surprise and at the same time can make you rub you eyes And make you believe dat you dreamin and dat I'm a meanie and this ain't gonna work So it's easy to misinterpret at first, Cause when I speak the words aren't weak! And before Hermione says them, she'll slice her gums Get struck stupid lighting twice at once And when she says them I'll die and come back as Hagrid and Madame Maxie's son And walk around the rest of my life tall proud big and loud And I'll care for Harry and 'mione(cause there ma friends)or I'll spit on my life and I'll kick it wit Shnit every time I sung Like Professor D. when Skater Boi comes on And more pain inside of my brain, In the eyes of a small boy with a scar on his head, And Malfoy I'm NOT LAME! I'll stand at your grave, And I'll scream at the sky with joy when you die And Professor McGonagal will be doing the macarina mixed with the jig And that's pretty much the gist of it Crabbe nad Golye are pissed but Hermione, Harry and me love it Na, I'll never talk to Victor Krum again And I don't blame you if you don't either But who cares he's a big b*tch!  
  
(Ron) There's really nothin else to say, and I can't explain it (Hermione and Harry) I think our friend's gone crazy! (Ron) I little help from Harry P. won't you tell em I'm crazy! (Hermione and Harry) I think our friend's gone crazy! (Ron) There's nothin you could do or say, it'll never change me! (Hermione and Harry) I think our friend's gone crazy! (Ron) There's no one on earth that can save me not even 'mione (Hermione and Harry) I think our friend's gone crazy! (All) Crazy! *Laugh* (Hermione and Harry) your funny Ron! 


	2. Hermione goes crazy

Ron- I'm CRAZY!  
  
Hermione- Yes we- um noticed that.  
  
Harry- What made you go CRAZY!?  
  
Ron- I let the bludger go off in the storage room and it hit me on my head! YAHHOOOOOOO! *Dancing the jig*  
  
Hermione- RON!  
  
Ron- Yes I know, a wonderful mistake that I'm loving *dancing still*  
  
Harry- let me try  
  
Hermione- NO!  
  
Ron- Too late!  
  
Harry- I think I'm CRAZY!  
  
Hermione- NO NO NO NO NO!  
  
Ron and Harry- *whacking themselves over the head with frying pans*  
  
Hermione- NO NO NO NO *now hitting her head on the wall with anger*  
  
Ran and Harry- *Pretending that there ducks*  
  
Hermione- NO NO NO NO NO *still hitting her head against the wall* NO NO NO NO NO no..no..no....No....no I'm CRAZY I'M CRAZY, CRAZY, CRAZY, CRAZY! Yahoooooooo!  
  
Ron- Hermione, Hermione, We were just joking about us going crazy  
  
Hermione- I'm CRAZY CRAZY CRAZY CRAZY!  
  
Harry- We were just joking  
  
Hermione- LET'S ALL BE CRAZY! I'm CRAZY!  
  
Ron and Harry- *shrugs and walks away*  
  
Hermione- I'm CRAZY CRAZY CRAZY! Yo DUDES come back! NO! Oh well *shrugs* I'm CRAZY I'M CRAZY! *whacks her head with a frying pan Harry and Ron had* 


End file.
